Family is more
by TheKay79
Summary: FanFic for CallensCornerChallenge #1 on NCISLA Magazine about the two missing hours from "Purity." Haven't seen the ep, so the story might include spiolers but come out a little differently. My first story since I don't know when...I didn't remember how difficult finding words is...don't judge me too hard, please. Unfortunately I do not own NCIS LA or any of its characters.


Searching his partner Sam approached a door. As he heard sounds inside he knew Callen must be in there. He backed up and kicked in the door with a loud bang. Scanning the dark room he saw Callen sitting on the floor struggling to make eye contact with his partner. Sam felt panic rising as he couldn't see whether G had had the time to take the antidote which Hetty had provided.

At this moment Callen spoke up: "What the hell took you so long?" Although his speech was slurred and he was barely audible he managed one of his genuine smirks, which had to be a good sign...Taking in the whole scenery Sam got a glimpse of the empty syringe and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Smiling he noticed: "You used the Hydroxyo- C."

Callen sensing how worried his partner was, tried to sound casually...maybe a joke would help: "Worked like a charm," he stated realizing that this time his ability of masking any emotion had failed him. With that feeble voice he would not be deceiving Sam - the person who probably knew him best.

"You're not kidding me. You look like crap...and obviously don't feel better either. G, you know the antidote is supposed to avert the worst, but..."

"Sam," Callen cut in. "I'm ok. Really. Let's get out of here. I've been here too long already. We have a case to close." Trying to get up, his legs felt like jello leaving Callen stumbling back to the ground. His head was spinning and nausea hit him hard. Callen let out a moan. "Wasn't the antidote supposed to prevent me from dying," he thought to himself.

Sam heard his partner's ragged breath and saw his ashen face. "G, you look horrible..." Prepared to argue with his stubborn partner, Sam waited for Callen to answer but G plainly admitted: "I'm a mess. I guess, I need some help."

G. Callen admitting that he was not in control of the situation and asking for help was something quite disturbing, because it meant he must be really bad. Sam checked Callen's vital sings. The heartbeat was strong and steady. Maybe a little rest would do...Normally, bringing him to a hospital to have him checked would have been the right thing to do, but Sam knew that his partner would rather die solving a case than being held at a hospital - especially with all those needles there...

Sam helped his partner to his feet and supported him staggering to the car in silence. Words weren't needed. Being in the car Sam's mobile rang: Hetty – who else? She could even sneak up on someone by using the telephone. "Mr. Hanna I assume Mr. Callen is with you. How is he?" Silence. Callen shot a pleading look at Sam. "He is fine, but exhausted. The antidote worked just fine", Sam answered, knowing that Hetty would keep Callen off the case, if she knew about his condition. "I'm taking him to his house, so that he can get a shower and some rest. We need him back with a well-rested mind, don't you think?" Silence. "That's right Mr. Hanna. We have some time left until the next move. See you in 2." Hetty hung up shaking her head: "Who do you think, you two are kidding?"

Callen let out a sigh: "Thank you partner." He sank back in the passenger seat of the Challenger and closed his eyes. It felt like he needed all his concentration to cope with the distress troubling his sore body.

After arriving at Callen's house, Callen couldn't bear up against his nausea anymore. Sam guided him into the bathroom where Callen weakly sank down in front of the toilet to vomit. He hated Sam seeing him in this state, but if he could stand anyone at this moment, it was Sam – the man who always had his back.

As the waves of nausea kept coming and going Callen curled up on the bathroom floor. Sam searched the house for Callen's well known bedroll to make it as comfortable as possible for his partner – the man he knew as their Senior Agent in Charge but also as his best friend.

Watching Callen being seriously affected by the secondary effects of the antidote, his mind began to wander... It had been a few times that Callen had had a close call. Every time was different, but every time was hard. At the beginning he was just his partner and it was his duty to have his back. Having a lone-wolf as a partner wasn't always easy but somehow they sorted things out and became not just partners but friends. He knew that he was the person - besides Hetty - who knew most about Callen's past. What if someday Callen wouldn't make it? Who would be there to arrange the necessary? Who would be there to grief for him? Sure, they all were family, the whole team was a big family...but compared to his own family, to his wife and kids...Callen was still the lone-wolf, leader of the pack...but nevertheless...alone.

Callen seemed to relax and drift off to a soothing sleep. Sam made himself comfortable sitting on the floor leaning against the bath tub. He wouldn't leave his partner alone, not this time and no other time.

As Callen eventually opened his eyes he felt a lot better. Seeing the big guy on the floor beside him, he sat up and grinned. "Hey, thanks for holding my hair back." Sam chuckled. There he was again: his partner, his friend, his favorite pain in the neck. "Glad to have you back, partner." For a short moment the men were smiling silently at each other. "OK, let's go, we have a case to close."

Sam observed his partner, he nearly seemed to be his old self heading into OSP straight to the armory where Kensi and Deeks were already cleaning their weapons. "Hey guys nice to have you here again," Kensi said, eying Callen. He gave her an assuring look. "I'm OK, Kens. Back to business."

Sam recapped: "Ops is monitoring all water sensors and access points to underground utilities. And GWP is ready to cut off the water supply at a moment's notice." Looking up, Deeks added: "We've got local law enforcement and Kaleidoscope looking for 'em. Eventually they're going to have to show themselves."

Callen struggled with his weapon, dropped the clip and a bullet rolled out. He reached out and caught it taking a frustrated breath. He normally had the best skills and an absolute routine when handling his weapon. "I'm alright," he told himself. Kensi, who also knew that Callen could manage his weapon blindfolded, hesitated worriedly: "Callen, you sure you don't want to guide us from Ops?" "I'm fine," Callen answered as if nothing had happened, pretending to be fully occupied by his work. Kensi shrugged with a concerned look on her face.

Sam watched his partner carefully. Having in mind the condition Callen had been in less than two hours ago, maybe Kensi was right...

Deeks interrupted Sam's thoughts addressing Callen: "Yeah? 'Cause a couple of hours ago you could barely move." That was enough for Callen. He shot Deeks a glaring look: "You want to arm wrestle?" Deeks backed down smiling: "Fair enough." He knew that even at half speed Callen was probably better than any other agent. That's why he always trusted him.

Kensi chuckled relieved and thought: "Callen, our fearless leader."

Sam smiled to himself: "Family is far more than a similar genetic code... "


End file.
